1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dispensing systems which, although of more general utility, are particularly suited for spraying liquids at low pressure from a hand-held spray device with container propulsion power source, such as a battery operated paint sprayer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hand-held dispensing apparatus of the prior art with self-contained propellant power sources have in general required large propellant power, such as gas pressure of the order of 70 p.s.i. provided by fluorocarbons, hydrocarbons or like propellants of the so-called aerosol type of such device in most general use. Devices using as the propellant air compressed by electrically operated compressors have generally also been designed to utilize high propellant gas pressure, with electric power requirements beyond the capacity of batteries suitable for inclusion in a hand-held spray device. Accordingly, such electrically-operated devices have had to suffer the disability of requiring connection to an external electric power source and/or compressor.